The Enemy's Angel
by Emerald Tsunami
Summary: Nagi ran away from his team, only to be captured by his enemies? Like a bird with clipped wings, he is a prisoner. Can love be born in captivity?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. Yeesh...I mean, if I DID own Weiss, I wouldn't be writing fanfics now, would I? I'd be making all my ideas into episodes and making money! But I am a poor girl with only a little money. So therefore, I cannot be the owner of Weiss.  
  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Omi x Nagi and Aya x Yohji  
Summary: Nagi runs away from Schwarz and gets captured by Weiss! Omi says he'll take care of Nagi, Aya doesn't trust the telepath, and Schwarz wants their teammate back!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was late Friday night, late. It was cold at this hour, but even more so because it was raining and raining hard. Thunder sounded every few moments, lighting always accompanying, loud and harsh like the crack of a whip. The streets of Tokyo were full of people coming home from late-night jobs, kids going to or coming from parties and raves, clubbers, or people leaving for the weekend. No one paid much attention to the young teen running down at top speed down the sidewalk, pushing his way through people with a desperate urge to just get away.  
  
Nagi drew in another deep breath as he continued to run, and run fast. Fast and far, far away. Away from his team mates, away from those people, and away from Schwarz. Where he was going, he didn't know, and he didn't really care, just so long as it was far away from where he'd been.  
  
He hated it with Schwarz. He was always the one everyone else was taking out their anger on and he was always being hurt without a second thought. Well...more appropriately, Brad and Schuldich were always taking out their anger on him. Farfarello, although he usually acted like a crazed maniac who was always hurting things, sometimes helped him. If he was really hurt then the Irishman usually snuck into his room at night and treated the wounds. Nagi had always wondered why the albino did that, since he always seemed to think that anyone's pain would hurt God.  
  
Brad was always yelling at Schuldich for something, but Schuldich was an even match for Brad in the physical and even more so in the mental area, so he always turned on the youngest member of Schwarz to unleash his anger. Usually it was a punch, a slap, or he'd shake him a little. Schuldich, on the other hand, seemed to just like to hurt Nagi, but in a different way. A crueler way that always made Nagi shake and cry when he thought about it.   
  
That night...he just couldn't take it. It had been around eleven when he'd left and now, an hour or so later, he was still out, still running, still putting distance, and never looking back. His legs were sore from running, his feet ached from the constant movement, and his lungs burned from the lack of appropriate amounts of oxygen, but his pace didn't falter. He just wanted to run away and keep running so they'd never catch up. Never.  
  
He wouldn't let them hurt him again.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Omi sighed and sipped his coffee, looking at the oldest Weiss member who was drying off his hair with a towel.  
  
"K'so ((Damn))..." he murmured, tossing the towel in the kitchen sink to be picked up later, most likely by Aya or Omi. "That's one hell of a storm out there..."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have been out so late, Yohji-kun."  
  
Yohji flashed Omi a grin and shook his head. "I know, I know, but come ON! It's Friday night! I was look for some action! What better way then a good drink at a dance club?"  
  
Omi raised an eyebrow and turned the page of his computer magazine. "Hmm...how about helping close the shop, rather than disappearing so early?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Yohji winced. "Not my fault. Not my fault at all."  
  
Omi shook his head. "Aya-kun's going to have your head."  
  
Yohji laughed. "Yea, I guess, but Red's asleep right now! Plenty of time to get drunk and have a good hangover by tomorrow morning! Aya never makes me get up when I have a hangover!"   
  
Omi glanced behind his tall friend and smirked. "I wouldn't be sure about that, Yohji-kun..."  
  
Before Yohji could respond he felt the cold feeling of something long, thin, and metal sliding under his throat. "How would you like to die?" asked a low, cold voice. "Slowly by my sword in your liver or slowly by my sword in your head?"  
  
Yohji gulped, not sure if Aya was joking or not. Aya had never displayed anything in him that slightly even RESEMBLED a sense of humor...but...to kill his own teammate? "Um...can I choose that I live and somehow make it up to you?"  
  
Aya smirked and took his sword from Yohji's throat, shielding it on the sheath at his side. "Sure. You can start by helping Ken and me re-cover the tarps on the flowers outside. They just came undone."  
  
"In the rain?" Yohji moaned miserably, feeling better that the katana blade was no long at his throat. "It's raining!"  
  
Aya poked Yohji's back with the tip of the sheath, silently relishing the fact that he was the leader and had at least SOME authority. "Yes, now, in the rain. Move."  
  
Yohji sighed and went to go put his jacket back on, and Omi smiled, draining the last of his coffee and going off to get his own jacket. He wasn't going to let the others spend more time in the rain than they had to, so he'd go help.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Nagi moaned as he kept running; though there were less people to dodge now. He was away from the club-areas and into the shops that were only opened during the day. Therefore, fewer people to run around and dodge, and that meant more energy left for running. Running...running was good. He just had to get far away, as far away as possible before he'd allow his body to pass out in an ally.   
  
His clothes were long soaked, jeans sticking to his legs, T-shirt hanging heavily on his body since it was far to large for him, and boots making squishing sounds whenever his foot made contact with the ground. His dark brown hair was matted on his head, his bangs sticking to his forehead and blues eyes keeping their gaze ahead of him and never behind. If he looked behind, Schuldich and Brad might be chasing him.  
  
'Of course...' mused silently to himself, 'if Schuldich was chasing me I'd have been in Hell a long time ago...'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Tie down your end, Yohji!" Ken called so his friend over the roar of the wind, raining spraying in his face and stinging his skin. He was freezing, and they'd been out chasing tarps that had been blown away in the raging wind and tying them down over the flowers outside for the past twenty minutes.   
  
Yohji gritted his teeth against the cold as he tied the strings tight so the tarps would be sure not to blow away. After all, he had no intention of doing this again later. Being soaked twice in one night was quite enough for him, and the others. "How many more left?" He called out to Aya, since he was keeping track as he worked with Omi.  
  
Aya pulled the strings taunt so the knock would stay, and turned back to Yohji. "That should be the last one!" he called. "When you're finished we'll be done for the night."  
  
Omi sighed in relief, checking his own knot to make sure it was securely tied. They were all cold, soaked, and tired. They all deserved a little rest, and he was only happy that there was no school tomorrow for him and they opened the flower shop later on Saturdays.   
  
Omi stood up and stretched his aching arms and leg muscles, and was about to head to the door when he spotted something up the sidewalk out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head in that direction and squinted, trying to make out what was in the rain. Someone was running that way, someone small, thin, and young with dark hair. Whoever it was wasn't wearing anything to protect them from the rain, only jeans, a T-shirt, and shoes, and they probably weren't looking where they were going, since they're head was down. The figure looked somewhat familiar, hair and body build wise, but the clothes were wrong...  
  
"Hey Omi, you coming?" Ken called from the door. "Omi?" Ken came back out, looking down the sidewalk in the direction his younger friend was. "Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know..." Omi said softly, trying to figure out where he'd seen the young person before...school maybe?  
  
"Guys?" Yohji called, sticking his head out the door. "Hello? Guys? Who are you looking..." Yohji's eyes widened. His teammates didn't know who that was, but he did. "Holy shit! Aya! Guys! It's the Schwarz telekinetic!"  
  
Omi's eyes widened as he heard that. Nagi was only a few feet away now, and he could fully tell who the younger boy was. Nagi's head shot up, hearing a voice yelling and gasped. There, right in front of him on the sidewalk in front of a flower shop stood his arch nemesises!   
  
"Weiss!" Nagi tried to stop himself, but instead he slipped on the slick sidewalk and fell headfirst into Omi.  
  
Omi grunted at the unexpected force knocking into him, and groaned as he hit the ground, Nagi on top of him. However, Nagi was soon up and running again, not back where he'd come from, but past Yohji, Ken, and Aya, who'd just come out of the flower shop, katana in hand, and down the streets with a renewed energy.  
  
"Let's go!" Aya yelled, taking off after the smaller boy, determination evident in his jade eyes.  
  
Ken reached into his jacked and pulled out his bugnuks out of his pocket, putting them on as he took off after Aya and Nagi. Yohji helped Omi get up and handed him some darts he'd been given from Aya. He always wore his watch with the wire in it. "C'mon Omi!"  
  
Yohji and Omi took off down the street and soon caught up with Ken and Aya. Nagi now looked behind and tried to throw some telekinetic energy at them to slow them down, but didn't even get a shimmer of it. He cursed under his breath for not resting earlier, since he could never use his powers was he was extremely tired, like right now. His fear seemed to be supplying him with energy to at least RUN, so he didn't take it for granted and used it to its fullest.   
  
Suddenly, Nagi turned and started running down an alleyway. He pushed over a few trashcans so as to gain him an extra minute or two. Several ally cats who'd been seeking refuge in the rain in the cans pounced out, scratching his exposed arm. Nagi yelled and clamped his hand over the wounds, but kept running. They were minor compared to what would happen to him if he slowed down.  
  
Because, after all, if Weiss caught him, he really would die.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And thus ends chapter one! ^_^;; Kinda short, but oh well, I try at least! Please leave a review! I take compliments, flames, suggestions, and random insanity! ^_^ I like compliments best though! And cookies! ^^ 


End file.
